Fireworks
by andromeda90
Summary: Dances are boring when your date has ditched you, what are you to do? Dance with another guy, of course! ConrartYozak! with hints of YuuriWolfram and GunterGwendal! R&R!


Oky, so this is my first try at a Kyou Kara Maou story! OO  
((it has been edited!! So it doesn't suck as much as it did…before….))

Jyou: She don't own Kyou Kara Maou, so don't sue her!

Davis: Yes, and also comment! And give her insight of what you think!

Title: Fireworks

Pairing: Conrart/Yozak, and there is Murata/Yozak friendship, kind of, also Wolfram/Yuuri and Gunter/Gwendal

Summary: Balls are boring when your date has ditched you, what are you to do? Dance with another guy, of course!

Warnings: slashy!

Notes: yes, please do comment! Okay, and there is something behind this…….I Love Conrart/Yozak, but…..I kind of like Murata/Yozak, sooo…….I came up with this!

Read and Review!

………………………………………………………………….

Fireworks

………………………………………………………………..

Yozak pursed his lips together. He was again, sitting around, bored to death. His date seemed to be more occupied with entertaining the Heika, than actually being with him. He should feel insulted, but he knew it was going to happen, it always did.

Yozak pouted, placing his elbows on the table and resting his head on his hands. It was un-lady like, but he was bored, may be that way someone will get a clue.

There were couples all around dancing. He could hear the laughter and could see the eyes of many sparkling with joy. Skirts fluttered around, giving color and life to the dance floor. Yozak wished he was dancing out there, having his skirt flutter around him, but he wasn't. He was instead, sitting down watching everyone else have fun.

He looked gloomily around the ball room. His blue eyes stopped at the sight of his boss, Von Voltaire. It appeared he wasn't the only one not having fun.

Gwendal was trying his best to keep his distance from Gunter, while trying to look as if he wasn't avoiding the advisor. Gunter, Yozak could tell, was drunk, which was the reason why he didn't seem all hyper and girly.  
Yozak shook his head, feeling sorry for his boss, since he knew that His Excellency disliked public displays of affection.

Wolfram was on the other side of the ballroom, with his mother, glaring daggers at Conrart and Yuuri. Wolfram had grown up and matured, his hair a bit longer and his eyes holding a sense of authority. They were still a breathtaking emerald green.  
He didn't make the tantrums he used to, and didn't follow the Heika around anymore. There weren't a lot of "CHEATER!" yells around the castle and Yozak rather missed them.

Actually, Yozak barely saw them together anymore., since Yuuri had all those king duties, and Wolfram had to train the soldiers and help out rebuilding places. It was logical they would barely see each other, which would explain why Wolfram was pissed of that Yuuri was with Conrart, since Wolfram would expect his fiancé to spend time with him.

He noticed sometimes Yuuri would mention Wolfram or go on and on about Wolfram without noticing it. Yuuri had grown up, and filled out nicely the last couple of years. This just added more to Wolfram's jealousy. Wolfram didn't notice the looks Yuuri shot many people when they looked at Wolfram. Yozak thought it was cute how they both tried to show but not show they cared.

A hand waved in front of his face snapped him from his thoughts. Looking up, his eyes met those of the Great Sage. His mouth broke into a big smile.

"Geika, I haven't really seen you around. You've been hiding somewhere, with someone?" Yozak teased.

"Not at all, Yozak. I didn't know you were looking for me, if I had known, I would have come over sooner." Murata grinned, eyes twinkling.

"That's good; I've been keeping myself single, hoping to catch an eligible bachelor." Yozak winked.

"Well I guess I've come in the right time, haven't I?" Murata smiled charmingly causing Yozak to chuckle.

"I guess it depends how you see it." Yozak smiled, eyelashes fluttering flirtatiously.

"Indeed." Murata laughed, eyes sliding down his nose, hiding the mischief twinkle in his eyes.

Yozak looked over at Conrart, who was deeply involved with the conversation with Heika over some subject, probably baseball.

Murata turned his head and followed his gaze.

"Care to dance?" Murata grinned, offering his hand to Yozak, who stared at him in surprised. He glanced back at Conrart.

"Come on, live a little." Murata said, causing Yozak to at the irony of the Great Sage telling him, Yozak Gurrier, that.  
Yozak placed his hand on Murata's, letting Murata pull him up and lead him to the dance floor.

Yozak moved in front of Murata, arm snaking around Murata's neck, the other held gently in Murata's grasp. Murata's hand radiated warmth, Yozak could feel it through his dress, as Murata's hand gently held his waist.

Murata started slow, and Yozak followed.  
Yozak found himself smiling and laughing as his skirt twirled.

Murata had also grown out. He had grown taller, and he cut his hair regularly now, keeping it short. He wasn't as thin, the training had made him bulky. He was a good catch, and who ever managed to catch him was lucky.

Murata smiled, as he twirled Yozak, before pulling him close and then pushing him away. He couldn't help but laugh along with Yozak as they got into the song, keeping perfectly to the beat.

The song then changed to a slow song. Murata pulled Yozak closed, plastering their bodies close. Yozak couldn't fight the blush creeping up his cheeks.

"You enjoying yourself miss?" Murata spoke softly, breath tickling Yozak's cheek.

"Why yes, thank you sir. I believe this has been the best ball I've gone to." Yozak spoke lady like, voice soft and soothing, eyes roaming around the floor, watching the couples dance. He couldn't get rid of the pang in his chest.

"Good, because I believe you may never see me after this day." Murata smirked, eyes shifting to look behind Yozak.

"Oh, why do you say such awful things?" Yozak raised an eyebrow, turning his head to look back at Murata, confusion swirling in his bright blue eyes.

"Because I believe your husband is going to kill me." Murata answered simply, tone laced with amusement.

Yozak turned his head slightly to the right. Conrart was standing stiffly next to Yuuri, shooting death glares at Murata. If looks could kill, Murata would have indeed, been dead. Yozak sighed exasperated at that. Of course, he was sure that Conrart wouldn't harm Geika, after all, he was the Great Sage….right?

"He doesn't look to happy." Murata quipped, grinning brightly as Conrart's eyes locked with his.

"He has no right to get angry. I am enjoying myself." Yozak scoffed, turning back to look at Murata.

"I don't think the problem is that you are enjoying yourself, the problem is that you are enjoying yourself with me." Murata snickered, before stopping and paling a bit. His eyes moved to look at something behind Yozak, before suddenly being filled with laughter.

"I believe this is when I say my good byes. It was nice to meet you, my lady. Wish I could stay, but if I want to live, it is best I run right now." Murata bowed and kissed Yozak's hand, before abruptly turning around and vanishing into the crowd. Yozak shook his head, before turning around. He jumped, in surprised, for there stood Conrart. Now it made sense why Murata had ran off like that. Yozak just smiled innocently.

Conrart scoffed, taking hold of his hand and taking Murata's place, beginning the next dance.

"You and Murata seemed to be having fun." Conrart started, glancing at Yozak, before looking behind him.

"Why yes, we were. If I remember correctly, my date ditched me, so he was a friend enough to ask me to dance." Yozak glared at Conrart, annoyed that Conrart was not even looking at him in the eyes.

"I did not ditched you." Conrart snapped, eyes immediately snapping back to Yozak's face.

"No, you just left me there, sitting by that table, with no word or any indication you wanted to dance with me." Yozak hissed, glaring at him, before turning his head away from him.

"I couldn't just cut Heika off." Conrart glared back, annoyed that they were having that conversation again.

"No, of course not. His fiancé is also not important, right?' Yozak asked just as annoyed, unable to believe that Conrart was actually excusing himself.

"I have no control over that." Conrart bit out, exasperated.

"You have no control over anything; you just follow whatever the Heika says." Yozak snapped, tired of their conversation. He pulled away, not wanting to dance anymore.

Conrart grabbed his hand back and pulled him close. He wrapped his arms around Yozak's waist, tightly, making sure that Yozak was not going anywhere. Yozak sighed and played with the buttons of Conrart's uniform.

"Are you jealous of Yuuri?" Conrart asked, unable to deal with the silence.

"Were you jealous of Murata?" Yozak asked back, eyes focus intently upon the buttons.

"That is different."

"How so?"

"You two were way too close!" Conrart huffed, face flushed at the fact that he was caught being jealous of the Great Sage.

"Conrart, seriously, it's just Murata, we are friends."

"Right, you didn't look like you wanted him as just a friend."

Yozak shook his head and sighed, but he couldn't stop his lips from quirking into a small smile. He never doubted that Conrart loved him, and he wasn't really mad at Conrart; he thought it was rather sweet, that Conrart was afraid of losing him.

"You are too possessive, you know that?"

"I can't help it." Conrart muttered, feeling ashamed of it, eyes locked on the floor. Yozak shook his head again and bent his head so he was looking up at Conrart's eyes.

"You never can. I bet it is a family thing." Yozak giggled, remembering the other people that had witness Conrart's jealousy. He didn't mind it, after all, Yozak was rather jealous himself.

"I didn't mean to neglect you." Conrart apologize but Yozak just shook his head, again and took one of Conrart's hand into his.

"It's okay, I understand. After all, it's not like I don't have a lot of time to have you for myself. It would be nice to have one dance, though." Yozak squeezed Conrart's hand and smiled tenderly, eyes flittering with happiness.

Conrart nodded, pulling Yozak tighter to him. He nuzzled his nose into Yozak's neck, inhaling the scent filled with lavender and cinnamon, that always reminded him of Yozak. He closed his eyes and just enjoyed the moment.

Fireworks broke out in the night sky. Colors decorated the ball room, as the music stopped and everybody stopped to look at the fireworks display. The whole room was basked in blues, reds, greens, yellows and even purples, as the fireworks danced in the sky.

Wolfram looked sadly up at the sky, before breaking into a smile as a hand slipped into his. Wolfram turned his head, and smiled at Yuuri. Yuuri just pulled him close. Wolfram sighed contently, leaning into Yuuri and surrendering to the beautiful spectacle.

Gwendal let a rare smile adorn his face, deep blue eyes taking in all the colors. He slightly jumped, when a pair of arms wrapped around his waist, but he knew who it was, so he immediately relaxed into the other's embrace. Gunter placed his head on Gwendal's shoulder and looked up at the way that Gwendal's eyes sparkled with joy, before joining Gwendal in looking at the fireworks, a smile playing on Gunter's lips.

Conrart smiled, and looked down, smile widening at the look of wonder Yozak had.

Yozak looked back at Conrart and grinned. Conrart took Yozak's chin and brought their faces closer.

"I love you." Conrart muttered, before sealing their lips in a gentle kiss.

Yozak smiled, wrapping his arm around Conrart's neck while bringing their locked hands up, clasped between them.

"I love you to." Yozak smiled softly,

"Till the death." Conrart muttered. Yozak just chuckled and laid his head on Conrart's shoulder, going back to looking at the fireworks.

"Till the end, husband…." Yozak muttered, rubbing Conrart's wedding band.

"And wife." Conrart finished smirking, raising Yozak's left hand, and kissing the wedding band on Yozak's hand. Yozak rolled his eyes and laughed, letting it go for now, after all, just cause he wore a dress and he willingly submitted to Conrart, didn't mean he was less of a man.  


"Only for you." Yozak muttered, resting his head on Conrart's shoulder and looked up. Conrart smiled softly and looked up as well.

They both stood there, staring up into the light filled sky, enjoying each other's warmth.

The end

There you go! Suckiest story ever written! Wooo! Should win an award for that, don't you think? Anyways, what you people think? Like it or not? Hmmm, it needs working on….I've been thinking on making like the celebration and how they ended up together…..but yeah….anyways, tell me what you think! To all who comment, here you go, plushies of Conrart and Yozak!


End file.
